Rebecca Sewell
Annie Rebecca Sewell who now goes by Rebecca, is Sutton and Emma's biological mother and also Char's aunt who has returned to town after a long time away and a very messy divorce, and now goes by her middle name, Rebecca. She is portrayed by Charisma Carpenter. Background Annie, "Rebecca", had a hard life as a teenager. According to her sister Phyllis, Ted and Alec played with her emotions and eventually broke her heart, causing her to flee to L.A, the first chance she got and never comeback. Season One Rebecca returns to Phoenix to visit Char, until Phyllis got a DUI and Rebecca had her sent to a facility until she can recover from her drinking problem. It soon became apparent that she, Alec, and Ted had a history and that Ted and Rebecca previously had a relationship. She began a new relationship with Alec, and they married quite quickly so that he would have an alibi in Derek's murder case. Due to a photo of Alec with the murder weapon about to hit Derek is on Rebecca's computer (Although it is speculated that it was Rebecca herself who took the photo). It is not really known what the deal was with Annie Hobbs and how she was in any way relevant and how Ted and Alec broke this and that Annie's heart, but apparently they had a thing for Annie's. It is only after the wedding and Alec's arrest that we find out that Rebecca is Sutton and Emma's mother, although they are strikingly similar physically and it seems as though Sutton knew about it for some time and they are plotting something. Season Two In The Revengers, Rebecca is seen at the courthouse acting like she cared for Alec's trail, she secretly paid the judge to keep Alec in custody. She gives Sutton advice as they bond, she tells Sutton that she wishes she could have been there throught her childhood to see her daughter grow up, that she would call her mom again. Later at Chelsea Creek, she watches as Ted and Kristin fight and smiles, knowing it means her plan is working. Later at Rebecca's house, Sutton tells her the advice she gave was working for her and Ethan. The doorbell rings, assuming it might be Ted, Rebecca had Sutton hide while much to Rebecca's suprise, her son Jordan arrives at the house. Physical Appearance Rebecca is a very attractive woman, she has dark brown hair, almond shaped eyes. Personality Relationships Alec Rybak Rebecca started a relationship with Alec after her return, she claimed she came back for Alec, but is clearly in love with Ted. They soon married in order for Rebecca to not testify in court for Derek's murder. But Rebecca planned on Alec getting arrested with the murder weapon being found. Phyllis Chamberlin Rebecca and Phyllis were close sisters, but after Rebecca's many "poor decisions" Phyllis disowned her as her sister, even when Rebecca came back, Phyllis was still not happy with her. Although Rebecca was planning on having her sister and niece leave their house as long as Rebecca needs. Ted Mercer Rebecca and Ted went to high school together, where Ted and Alec messed with her emotions and played with her. Once they were out of high school Ted and Rebecca had an affair once in L.A thus conceiving Sutton and Emma. In Santa Barbra, years later after Rebecca returns to Scottsdale, Kristin finds out the affair. In "The Revengers," Rebecca revealed that Ted is in fact Sutton and Emma's biological father: "Ted and me. My two twin daughters. The family that should've been." Ted has no idea that he has twin daughters with Rebecca. Kristin Mercer Kristin and Rebecca started to be friends, but Kristin was suspicious about her since she heard about Ted and an "Annie" in Santa Barbra, however she wasn't sure if it was Annie Hobbs or Annie Sewell. Sutton Mercer Go to Rebecca and Sutton Jordan Lyle Jordan is Rebecca's step-son from her first marriage, although it's possible that he is her real son, since she told Kristin that she and her first husband had kids. Emma Becker Emma doesn't know that Rebecca is her birth mother, just that she's Char's aunt, and had a affair with Ted before she was born. Annie Hobbs The two Annie's could have met when they were in high school but their relationship is unknown since Rebecca made sure Annie was back in the psychiatric hospital. Gallery Recebba 1x16.jpg Rebecca1x20.jpg Rebecca1x18.jpg LyingGame-Rebecca1x12.JPG Rebecca1x13.jpg Annsew.png RebeccaandAlec1x14.jpg Rebecca1x12(1).jpg Rebecca1x12.jpg Rebecca1x15.jpg Rebecca1x11(4).jpg Rebecca1x20(4).jpg Rebecca1x14.jpg Rebecca1x11(3).jpg Rebecca1x20(3).jpg Rebecca1x19.jpg 112712 lying game series premiere pic lead.jpg RebeccaS2FarAway.jpg RebeccaTLGS2.jpg SuttonAndRebeccaTLGS2(1).jpg RebeccaTLGS2(2).jpg SuttonandRebeccaTLGS2.jpg RebeccaTLGS2(3).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(3).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(2).jpg TheRevengers(7).JPG TheRevengers(5).JPG TheRevengers(4).JPG TheRevengers.JPG Trivia *Charisma Carpenter was cast because of her great resemblence to actress Alexandra Chando who plays her character's identical twin daughters on the show. *In the TV series, Rebecca and Sutton know about each other. In the books, Becky kept Emma and returned to Tucson so that Ted can introduce her to Sutton. *Rebecca was the main antagonist during the second half of Season One. *Everyone seems to be connected through Rebecca. She is Sutton and Emma's birth mother and Char's aunt, making Char the twins' cousin. Her marriage to Alec makes Thayer and Mads stepsiblings to Sutton and Emma, and stepcousins to Char. If Ted is the twins' biological father, then Laurel is their half-sister. *Based on two audition tapes, Jordan seems to be Rebecca's stepson from her first marriage. Unless he is her real son, making him Emma and Sutton's half-brother and Char's cousin. *During her first marriage, her full name was "Annie Rebecca Sewell-Genz". *Now that she is remarried, her full name is "Annie Rebecca Sewell-Rybak". *Rebecca's true intentions are to come between Ted and Kristin so that she can be with Ted. Category:characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:females Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Rybak Family Category:Antagonist Category:Sibling Category:Mother Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring